Web content accessible via the Internet includes web pages, videos, photographs, blogs, news, media, songs, etc. Sharing web content between users is often tedious, as the user typically has to attach the content to an email and then send the email to an individual. Further, most web sites do not allow a user to act upon web content, such as indicate whether the user has a preference for the web content, rate the web content, rank the web content in relation to other web content, comment on the web content, etc.